candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Circus
This is the fifth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas (Both the main characters) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Both vain) *Yoshi (Mario) as Percy (Both green) *Marty (Madagascar) as Salty (Both work hard) *Oscar (Fish Hooks) as Edward (Both kind) (Cameo) *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Hercules's Voice Suits Henry) (Cameo) *Big Mac (TUGS) as Gordon (Both proud) (Cameo) *Candace (Phineas and Ferb) as Emily (Both teenagers) (Cameo) *Elephants (The Jungle Book) and Wagons as Coaches *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt *Blue (Blue's Clues) as Annie *Magenta (Blue's Clues) as Clarabel *Circus Animals as Circus Trucks *The Preformers as Themselves *Michael Brandon as Narrator Transcript *Michael Brandon: It was a glarious summer day on the island of Fantasyland. Villagers, children, and even Red Bird were excited. The circus was coming. (Yoshi walks by hauling his mushroom wagons) The characters were thrilled. They loved the circus too. Yoshi loves the horses, (Yoshi imagines the horses), Donald Duck loved the clowns, (Donald Duck walks by with his elephants and quacks). The children had gathered on the bridges. They were waiting to see the circus pass by. (Lightning McQueen drives with Blue and Magenta) Lightning McQueen became more and more excited. (Hercules and Big Mac pass each other, hauling their wagons and gremlins) Everyone wanted to collect the circus from Fantasyland docks. Red Bird came to the Town House. He had exciting news for McQueen. *Red Bird: McQueen, you are to collect the circus. *Michael Brandon: He boomed. McQueen was very happy. *Lightning McQueen: (imagines to himself excitedly) Pulling the circus sounds like fun. *Michael Brandon: He thought to himself. *Red Bird: Remember, if you have too many animals for you to pull on your own, you can always share the work with another character. (McQueen drives away) *Michael Brandon: Yoshi and Donald Duck were pleased. Maybe they would get to pull the circus after all. McQueen came over to Fantasyland Docks. McQueen drove into the docks. *Lightning McQueen: Wow! *Michael Brandon: He cried. Vicky was unloading the circus. McQueen was amazed. They were lions, horses, zebras, elephants, and giraffes as far as they could see. McQueen was so excited that his crew beemed proudly. The clowns climbed into Blue and Magenta. McQueen, having being turned at the turntable at the school, ran back to the docks to collect his circus animals. *Marty: I say, McQueen, do you need a helping hand? *Michael Brandon: Asked Marty cheerfully. McQueen said what Red Bird had said about sharing the work. But the band starting playing cheering for McQueen, who thought this was the wonderful special ever. Even though his animals was very, he would hardly share it. *Lightning McQueen: No, thank you, Marty. *Michael Brandon: He gasped. *Lightning McQueen: I shall do it on my own. (McQueen sets off again) *Michael Brandon: And McQueen took the biggest drive he took, and pulled away. McQueen trundled thourgh the countryside, and Finn McMissile got his gas ready. McQueen didn't notice and kept driving on while having too much fun. McQueen drove towards the grocery store. He had a wonderful surprise. Passengers and staff waved and cheer as he passed by. (Lightning McQueen honks his horn as he passes thourgh the store) The band played on and McQueen honked his in time with the trumpet. McQueen felt very special. *Lightning McQueen: Pulling the circus sounds like fun. *Michael Brandon: He thought. McQueen stopped by a bridge. Yoshi was waiting too. Children waved to McQueen and the circus. (McQueen honks) McQueen honked his horn. Yoshi wanted to join in. *Yoshi: Is there anything I can take? *Michael Brandon: He asked hopefully. But McQueen wanted to keep all the fun to himself. *Lightning McQueen: No thank you. *Michael Brandon: He gasped. *Lightning McQueen: I can do it all on my own. *Michael Brandon: Yoshi watched McQueen and the circus slowly drive away. He felt very dissappointed. McQueen drove on. The animals started to feel heavier and heavier. The coupling rods were waiting more than ever. McQueen came to a stoplight. Donald Duck was waiting in a siding and thought the band sounded very jolly. *Donald Duck: If you want to leave some animals, *Michael Brandon: He said hopefully. *Donald Duck: I could take them for you. *Lightning McQueen: No thank you. *Michael Brandon: Gasped Lightning McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: I can do it all on my own. *Michael Brandon: He didn't want to miss out on any of the fun. (McQueen drives away again) McQueen drove on. But every gas got harder. McQueen passed thourgh the next stop, but now he was almost out of gas, and he wasn't going to have fun anymore. (McQueen suddenly comes to a complete stop) Then there was trouble. (Half of his animals brakes) With a horrible creak, he got a flat tire. Suddenly, it was very quiet. McQueen felt very sad. Finn telephoned for help. Even the preformers, practicing in the fields, didn't make McQueen happy. *Lightning McQueen: I wish I could share the heavy load. *Michael Brandon: Lightning McQueen thought to himself. Soon, Donald Duck and Yoshi arrived, they had bought a new tire, and some hay for the horses. McQueen still felt so unhappy. *Lightning McQueen: Please guys, can I share the load with you? *Yoshi: Okay, McQueen. *Donald Duck: If you share the load, we can all have fun. *Michael Brandon: While the animals was getting fixed, the animals watched the preformers practice. McQueen shared out the animals with Yoshi taking the horses and Donald Duck taking the preformers with the band playing. *Lightning McQueen: This is all fun. *Michael Brandon: The three characters clapped their hands loudly and the animals set off. Later, the friends watched the tent put up. *Lightning McQueen: Thank you for helping me. *Michael Brandon: Said Lightning McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: Sharing your things make things easier, but sharing the fun is the best of all. *Michael Brandon: And everyone agreed.